


Adoptaphale, or: We should have gone for a goldfish instead

by Staubengel



Series: Adoptaphale [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Married Couple, baby Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Gabriel and Raphael experience the joys of parenthood.





	Adoptaphale, or: We should have gone for a goldfish instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/gifts).



> This is the giveaway oneshot for wonderful sous-le-saule, who requested Gabriel/Raphael, which makes me SUPER happy! :>  
> Thanks to scorpling/flashbastardwithsunglasses/bluethenstaub for creating this pairing and thanks to my lovely Riah for beta-reading!

Raphael's skin was warm underneath Gabriel's hands.

He let them roam over his husband's stomach, his sides, the muscles in his back, while his mouth was playing with the tongue and lips and teeth of the other man beside him. His scruff brushed against Gabriel's skin and left a rough tickling behind, right on the edge between uncomfortable and pleasant.

Their crotches pressed against each other. The pieces of fabric between them started to become a hindrance.

Right when Gabriel was about to slip his hand beneath Raphael's waistband, a loud noise broke out on the other side of the hallway.

Gabriel groaned in annoyance and sank down onto his back, bringing a hand up to rub over his eyelids.

“He is doing that on purpose!” he whined, while Raphael chuckled beside him. “He knows _exactly_ what we were about to be doing, and he ruined it willfully!”

“Yep,” Raphael said and patted Gabriel's stomach. “I told him when I brought him to bed at about what time he should start his wailing. Taught him to read the clock yesterday just for this intent. He's rather good at it, I must say, for a six-month-old baby.”

Gabriel shot him his deadly glare.

Raphael only chuckled again and planted a kiss on his partner's lips.

“I'll go,” he offered and stroked Gabriel's chest.

“No, I'll go, it's okay.”

Gabriel pulled his arm free from underneath Raphael and sat up, swinging his legs out of bed with a sigh.

“We should have gone for a dog instead,” he muttered as he got up and grabbed his shirt from the floor to slip it on. “Or a goldfish. Anything that makes less noise than a baby.”

“I will tell him you said that once he is old enough,” Raphael proclaimed.

Gabriel glared again and then left their bedroom.

Aziraphale was still wailing from his nursery. Gabriel sighed lowly as he entered the room and went over to the baby bed in which the little troublemaker was crying. He was waving his tiny fists in the air. Gabriel smiled softly and carefully picked him up in his arms.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured and rested his adopted son against his chest and shoulder. “What's the big deal, hm? What are you keeping daddy awake for?”

Aziraphale immediately became calmer but was still grumbling lowly, just for the sake of it. He had a very ambivalent relationship with Gabriel. He was extremely attached to his adoptive father, but at the same time seemed to be annoyed by him constantly. Raphael always joked he was already looking forward to what Aziraphale would be like in his puberty. But that was still more than a decade away and, for now, they had to deal with a grumpy baby instead.

“Are you hungry? Is your nappy full? Do you just want to make daddy run around for you? Hm? What is it?”

Aziraphale chuntered. Gabriel had figured out early on that there didn't always have to be something wrong for Aziraphale to start wailing. Sometimes he just wanted attention and would start bawling as soon as Gabriel turned away to look at anything other than him.

Just to make sure, though, Gabriel placed him down on the changing table and checked his diaper and then carried him down to the kitchen to see if he wanted some milk. Raphael was already standing there, preparing the bottle. He seemed to have a special sense to always know what Gabriel needed and, most of the time, provided it even before Gabriel thought about it. Gabriel had to smile softly as he saw him and pressed a soft kiss against his husband's left cheek.

“I bet he just needed some attention,” Gabriel stated as he sat down with Aziraphale and gently stroked his son's little head. He already had some light brown locks which Gabriel loved to run his fingers through because they were so incredibly soft.

“Probably,” Raphael agreed and handed him the bottle as soon as it was done.

Gabriel rearranged Aziraphale in his arms and offered the bottle to him. He took it and sucked at it a couple of times before he made clear that he didn't want to drink any more of it.

“Well, there we go, like I said,” Gabriel sighed. “And now we have to sit on the sofa with him until he has gone back to sleep and we can only hope it will take him a while to wake back up again and notice we're missing.”

“You will wish yourself back to these days when he's older,” Raphael smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Probably,” Gabriel said and got up from his chair.

Aziraphale watched him attentively. He was already collecting all of his wail-powers again in case Gabriel would dare to put him down somewhere. But Gabriel carried him over into the living room and sat down with him on the sofa instead, keeping him cradled in his arms and smiling at him, full of affection. Aziraphale might be a bundle of grump, demanding, loud, and a pain in the ass sometimes, but he also was the most cutest thing, and Gabriel loved him with all of his heart.

Raphael settled next to them and placed his arm around Gabriel's back.

“He has your nose,” he joked gently and rested his cheek on Gabriel's shoulder.

“He is adopted,” Gabriel said and wiped a bit of drool from Aziraphale's lower lip.

“It will be hard to tell him that one day.”

“... I think he will find out by himself.”

Raphael chuckled and softly tickled Aziraphale's feet. Aziraphale glared at him and grunted.

“He _definitely_ has your glare, though,” Raphael laughed. “I can't wait for the fits you will throw at each other if his temper stays the way it is now.”

“I hope he doesn't have _your_ strange sense of humour,” Gabriel countered.

Raphael only grinned and patted his back.

They sat in silence for a while then, just the three of them, huddled against each other, and enjoyed the silence of their house at night and each other's warmth and company. Aziraphale babbled for a while until his little eyes fell shut and he went back to sleep, but Gabriel and Raphael stayed seated with him and watched him for a bit longer.

It was the most beautiful thing in the world to share this experience together, to watch their son, to have a child with each other.

Gabriel leaned his head against Raphael's and smiled as his husband caressed his back.

Maybe Aziraphale was a little grouser. But damn it if he didn't make his parents the happiest people in the entire universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit for the "we have to tell our son he's adopted one day"-joke goes to scorps/flash/staub as well <3


End file.
